F R O S T I N G & F i r e w o r k s
by sonnycentral
Summary: “Who needs fireworks when you have us? We could start a grass fire if we wanted to." Independence Day Sonny/Chad one-shot


A/N- Okay, so I realize that it's technically July 5th now... it's been a few hours since July 4th ended, but I_ really _wanted to post this one-shot that I wrote. Sorry it's late, but I only got to write half before family stuff today and I just **now** finished it. Hope that you like it!

Also, if you want to read another Independence Day one-shot, check out "Feelin' Fireworks" by _have-a-cookie_.

**DEDICATION:** I dedicate this to **TrinityFlower of Memories** for being an amazing author, supportive reviewer, and a sweet friend.

* * *

F R O S T I N G & F i r e w o r k s

Sonny Munroe pranced energetically in to the commissary. Today was Independence Day, and Sonny was looking forward to a fun fourth of July.

She was the picture of freedom, her tiny frame engulfed in a red, white, and blue striped tee and navy blue skinny jeans.

In her hands she carried a huge platter of patriotic cupcakes. Sonny had spent hours decorating the vanilla cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, red and blue sprinkles, edible glitter, and streamers. She gazed down excitedly at her work, then began walking toward the _So Random_ table.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully, setting the tray in front of them. "Happy Fourth of July!"

"Sonny, did you bake these for us?" Nico asked, eyeing the delicious treats.

"Sure did," she answered happily.

"Are they non-fat?" Tawni asked, receiving an eye roll from Sonny. "Well it is a holiday, guess I can splurge!"

Sonny preceded to hand one out to Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, and one for herself.

"Who are all the rest of those for?" Grady asked, pointing to the dozen cupcakes left on the platter.

"These are for the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_," Sonny replied, wincing at their question.

"Why are you giving them cupcakes?" Zora snapped.

"Well, we are always gawking at the food on their plates and I _hate_ that feeling. Nevertheless, I still want to be nice. Today is a holiday for goodness sakes."

"Aw, look at Saint Sonny," Tawni teased. "Whatever, go pass out your little peace offering," she directed, waving Sonny off with her free hand.

Sonny approached the _Mackenzie Falls_ table, slightly reluctant to proceed.

"What do you want Monroe?" Chad asked, standing up next to his seat.

"I made cupcakes for the holiday and just thought you guys might like some. Consider it a peace offering," she smiled.

"Well we don't accept," Chad answered.

"But I want one!" some other _Falls_ cast member yelled at the other end of the table. Then a chorus of "me too!" followed.

"Look Sonny, I don't know what you think you're doing, but this will never bring peace between our shows."

"I know that, but just thought maybe at least for today," she said, passing out cupcakes to the _Falls_ members, including the silent girl, and Portlyn.

"Thanks Sonny," they all said, flashing her their dazzling smiles.

"Sonny," Portlyn whispered, motioning her over. "Thanks Sonny. Just ignore Chad." She said rolling her eyes at her male co-star.

Sonny strutted up to Chad with a toothy grin. "Well Chad, this one is your's," she said, holding up another cupcake in his face. "But you don't get it until you say something nice to me. _You_ have to work for it."

"Psh- I don't care about your stupid cupcake," he huffed. "You probably poisoned them or something."

"Yeah, Chad, that's what I did," she snapped sarcastically, still waving the treat tauntingly. "You know you want it."

"You know what Sonny, did you think that by bringing all of these bribes in here, you could get more people to like you? Is that part of your plan? Because it isn't going to work," he smirked, proud of his insult.

Chad had been harsh to Sonny at times, but this was just cold. How could he say that so many people dislike her? Suddenly tears stung her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. She definitely wouldn't want anyone to see her cry- especially Chad.

Sonny took Chad's cupcake she was gripping and smashed it in to his face, smearing it all over.

"Oh _real_ mature Sonny," he said, grabbing a napkin to wipe off his face. "Why don't you just go away?"

Chad anticipated a 'FINE!' or 'GOOD!' yelled in his face, but instead all he got was a pretty girl with a sad face and tears welling in her soft brown eyes. He carefully grabbed her wrist, attempting to take back the cruel words, but she pulled away from his grip.

He knew things were really wrong when she didn't even argue back.

"Here Zora, you can have the rest of these cupcakes to practice with your catapult," she said softly, handing the tray to her youngest co-star and strode out of the cafeteria with as much strength and dignity as she could muster.

Chad's whole cast stared at him incredulously. Sure they weren't fans of the bubbly brunette either, but they were quite surprised to see Chad so harsh to her. This made him feel even guiltier.

Chad felt awful- miserable even. He had made the one girl in the word that he actually cares about think the opposite of that.

Most of the time, that was his plan, but seeing her sorrowful eyes, he couldn't help but feeling like a jerk.

--

Chad nervously stalked over to Sonny's dressing room, carrying a single Hyacinth flower, which he researched means 'forgiveness', in hand.

He lightly tapped on her door, hoping to apologize for being such a jerk.

"Grady, I told you I don't have any more cupcakes," she replied through the door.

There was a knock again.

Sonny glided to the door, opening it swiftly, then slamming it back in his face, once realizing it was Chad.

Chad knocked once again, but Sonny did not come back to the door.

"Go away Chad!" she hollered. "I don't want to see you!"

Suddenly Tawni came up beside Chad. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to apologize," he explained, "Can you please let me in?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Oh alright, but I _really_ have got to stop this caring thing," she mumbled, unlocking the door, then heading off the other direction to give them privacy.

"How did you get in here?" Sonny whipped, trying to push him back out the door. Chad wouldn't budge.

"No time for that," he answered, "I have something more important to say."

"What is it?" she asked; her eyes seeping in to his. He noticed they were slightly swollen and red- probably due to crying that he had caused. "I'm on my way to go watch the fireworks across the field, so make it quick."

Chad pulled the flower from behind his back and held it out to her. "Hyacinths are supposed to mean forgiveness," he stated.

"Are you apologizing?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"Well you're going to have to do better than that," she said smugly. "Say it."

"I'm so… sor…"

Sonny tapped her foot impatiently. "I knew you didn't mean it," she sighed.

"But I do Sonny. I'm really sorry," he finally managed to say it. "I'm sorry I said all of those hurtful things."

"Well thank you Chad, really. It's hard to believe the Almighty Chad Dylan Cooper apologized to me. But why did you say those things to begin with?"

"Because I like you," he stated plainly.

"Oh well Chad, you sure showed me. How is being mean to me and making me cry, supposed to show how you like me?"

"Well I guess I didn't want everyone to know. You know CDC, I don't come to girls, they come to _me_."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know," she grunted. "But not me."

"I know; you're different, and that's what I like about you- one of the many things," he smiled genuinely.

"Well maybe I don't feel the same," she huffed.

"Oh I know that's a lie," he smirked, now releasing his weak state and returning with his cocky self once again. He shuffled closer to her, taking the flower from her hand, and placing it in her _pretty_ hair.

Truth be told, Sonny was enjoying every minute of it, but she didn't want him to know that yet.

"I'm going now, the fireworks are going to start any minute," she spoke, attempting to brush past him. Chad grabbed her waist gingerly and twisted her to face him.

"Who needs fireworks when you have us?" Chad flirted.

"Chad, that is such a lame pick up line."

"But it's true," he responded.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well think about it. You and I EXPLODE on each other all the time. We both put on a _show_. But it's also obvious that there are **sparks** there. And you definitely have to admit that we are both d a z z l i n g."

Sonny chuckled a bit at his cheesiness; even though, he wasn't lying.

"So, you think there's sparks?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? We could start a grass fire if we wanted to," he joked.

"Well I guess you're right," she admitted. "So, you wanna go watch some real fireworks?" she asked, grabbing a blanket from a drawer.

"Um, sure, but what's this?" he asked pointing to a chocolate frosted cupcake sitting on her side table. "I thought you didn't have anymore. And you know technically I didn't get one."

"That's because you didn't deserve it earlier. But…" Sonny started blushing, "I actually made you two- in case you liked chocolate better."

"So you actually made me two cupcakes?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah. I had to hide that one from Grady all day."

"So, you knew I'd come apologize?" he asked.

"No, but I hoped that you would," she smiled sincerely.

"Well do I deserve it now?"

"We'll see," she answered, picking up the cupcake.

"C'mon Munroe, don't wanna miss the fireworks," he said, taking her cupcake-free hand and leading her to the field.

--

Sonny and Chad sat in the grass watching the vibrant colors sparkle across the sky.

"Wow," Sonny watched in awe; "I have never seen such a pretty show before."

Chad glanced her way and smiled. For once, he was genuinely happy to be with someone other than himself. "Not as pretty as you," he winked.

"Chad, you're so lame," she retorted, playfully smacking him with her hand. "But I like it."

"Well are the fireworks as sparkly as my eyes?" he asked.

"No they aren't. But remember, only one of them is sparkly," she teased.

"So, do I deserve the cupcake now?" Chad asked. Truly, he could care less about a silly cupcake. But it came from Sonny, so since she said he couldn't have it… well then he just _had_ to have it.

"I guess so," she said, handing it over to him. First he broke off a piece, placing it in Sonny's mouth, then ate the rest himself.

"But I think you're right," Sonny said, out of the blue.

"About what?" Chad asked curiously.

"We are like fireworks… but even _more_ dazzling," she said, laughing loudly at her own lame joke.

"Yes we are," Chad mumbled.

Then he moved closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was so _so_ sweet.

And I'm not talking about the **F R O S T I N G**.


End file.
